in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin
|friends= Lucas, Spyro, Shadow Assassin |first= Outside the Rooms |species = Human |alignment = Neutral Good |enemies = Ripto, Infinite, Galaximus |abilities = Good with bows. |likes = Archery, Lucas, Darkness. |hates = Ripto, Infinite, Over-excessive cheeriness |skin = Medium}}Robin is a character introduced in Outside the Rooms. He's a childhood friend of Lucas', and lives near him. Shortly after entering the rooms, he teamed up with Spyro and Shadow Assassin to help stop Ripto from killing all of the Dragons. Personality TBA Official Description TBA History A long time ago, he was a childhood friend for Lucas, but after he got trapped in the rooms in 2013, Robin spent a long time trying to find him, unaware of his fate. Outside of catching a shiny Ralts, the search was largely a failure in all departments for three years. However, on one eventful day, (Insert date that Lair of the Dark Star ended), he found him with the famous Locked Room Gang after they left the rooms for the first time. He talked with him for quite a while, as he deeply missed him. Eventually, he followed the gang on their time outside the rooms. When Lucas got kidnapped once again, he agreed to join the gang in their journey to enter the rooms a second time, though only to save Lucas. He mostly stuck with Barbarian King, Super Monkey and Sonic the Hedgehog, as the three knew Lucas more well than anyone else. After Region for the Sky, he continued to stick with Lucas, until Lucas got kidnapped again at The Wacky Bob-omb Factory. At Isolation Point, he and Spyro went to find a Breath Rune that they detected, but got confronted by the people brainwashed by Floro Seeds. They almost didn't make it, but a new character saved them just in time. She told the two about her problems with Ripto and Umlaut, and how they both pose a threat on both sides. After they agreed to help her at a later date, she sent them to where she assumed the rest of the gang was, but it happened to be a trap set up by Sligs. The two almost got killed by a Z.O.M.G., until Voltaire's Decidueye came in just in time to save the two. They returned to the gang safely afterwards. In Stare into the Dragon Soul, Robin was amongst the people hypnotized by Umlaut, but he eventually got brought back with Soulstones. In the following room, he and Spyro were warped away from the gang and were chased down by Sligs in an endless corridor, before being saved by Shadow Assassin once again. With the Umlaut issue settled, he and Spyro decided to join Shadow Assassin in a crusade against Ripto and his cronies. Thus, The Shadow Trio was formed. However, this resulted in an issue where he is now separated from the rest of the gang. This didn't prove to be an issue, however, and the three were smooth sailing as they were always a few rooms ahead of the gang. Unfortunately, by the time they got to The Science of Metal Madness, a very dangerous threat confronted them: Infinite. The jackal easily took down the trio, halting their process by a lot. At one point, they finally encountered Ripto. They were about to defeat him and save the dragons once and for all, but Ripto teleported them away with his Phantom Ruby. Abilities and Weapons *Bow: He carries a modest wooden bow with him at all times. Relationships *Lucas: Lucas is Robin's closest friend, and he often goes out of his way to help him. *Spyro and Shadow Assassin: The two are currently his closest allies, as a part of the Shadow Trio. Gallery Robin.png|Robin's old design Trivia *He's based off of one of Moon Snail's other ranger characters in Terraria. *His name is based off of the fictional character "Robin Hood", who's also an archer. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Weapon users Category:Owned by Moon Snail